


Oh How The Tables Have Turned...

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roman's hecking gay for a man who can fight good, mention of injury, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Roman knows his brother has a thing for his retainer. Roman comes to realise that perhaps he feels more for his brother's retainer than he realised...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Oh How The Tables Have Turned...

Prince Roman sat in the training yard alone, polishing his sword as he hummed a tune to himself. Normally around this time, he’d be sparring with his retainer, but Logan had been taken away for some important matters – at least the prince assumed it was important.

Logan had been assigned to him two years prior, at the same time as his twin brother also was assigned his own retainer. Roman was told that Logan was his because he was an accomplished swordsman and they seemed to be the perfect fit, but Prince Roman wasn’t an idiot by any means. He knew why Logan had really been assigned to him.

He had been sat in the throne room, beside his mother, while his twin sat on the other end beside their father. Guards had led the two men into the room. They’d bowed respectfully and waited to be addressed. Immediately, his twin was ogling Logan. Remus had never been too good at keeping his thoughts inside his head. He preferred to mutter – or yell depending on the time of day, the weather and the cycle of the moon, stars and bird migrations – his thoughts out loud. Yet Remus didn’t know what ‘quiet’ meant. Everyone in the vicinity could hear his every word.

The decision was quick. Logan to Roman. Janus to Remus.

Roman was fine with that. He didn’t have any particular interest in either.

Over time, he formed a bond with Logan. They bickered like their lives depended on it, yet no ill will was meant from it all. They’d quickly found that sparring daily helped them both finish arguments that were unresolved and hone their skills. Roman found himself picking up some of Logan’s more sensible, effortless-looking style, while Logan infrequently showed some of Roman’s flashy, showboating style. It was fantastic fun.

But today was boring. The prince was simply sitting with no one to train with, so he did the next best thing. Tossing the cleaning rag down, Roman stood and began to strike at the air. He danced around the invisible foe before him as though it were a carefully choreographed routine. It was better than nothing.

A drawling voice interrupted him, “Don’t you look like you’re having the time of your life?”

Roman let his grip loosen, allowing the sword to tilt downwards, as he turned to door leading back into the castle. Standing just before it was his brother’s retainer, Janus. With some unnecessary flourish, the prince sheathed his sword, “Can I help you?”

“Not particularly.” Janus said, his voice as smooth as ever. He slinked down the stairs as though he were at the grandest of balls. “I was simply looking for something to keep me occupied.”

Roman’s guard was back up, “This sounds like a plot… Where is my brother?” He glanced all around the yard, looking for the presence of another. Remus had done this before; using Janus as a distraction. Though the last few times, it was more of a ploy for Remus to try and steal a moment with Logan, but that didn’t mean Roman was about to forget the hundreds of other sneak attacks he’d fended off.

The retainer waved a hand and chuckled lightly, “You can let down your guard. He is not here.”

“Then… why are _you_ here?” Roman asked, coming off a touch aggressive.

“I already told you. I’m looking for something to spend my time on.” Janus shrugged. He went on to explain that Remus was busy in the stables, pestering the horses or whatever that would evolve into. “It’s a regular occurrence.” Janus looked exhausted.

“Apologies for my brother being… that.”

“None needed. I am quite used to it already.”

Roman made a noise of agreement and then silence fell between the two men. They’d very rarely interacted, let alone been in the same space with just the two of them. Roman thought for a moment about something to speak about, but he gave up after realising he knew practically nothing about Janus. Instead, he turned to head back to the bench and move on to polishing his armour.

“Would you allow me to spar with you?”

The prince continued to turn, slowly coming back around to face Janus once more. “What?” He asked incredulously.

“Would you allow me to spar with you?” Janus simply repeated.

An undignified snort slipped out of Roman which he attempted to cover with a cough. His amusement at the proposition was evident though, “You? Really? Are you sure? I would hate to hurt you.”

Janus stood confident, “I assure you I am sure. And you will not hurt me.”

“Janus, you know I am the best swordsman in this whole castle.”

“I am aware of your reputation.” Janus wandered over to the practice weapons that were off to the side, taking one into his hand and testing its weight, “Yet I am still unafraid.”

“Look, Janus. I appreciate your offer, I truly do, but-” Roman was trying to let the man down as easily as he could. He went to rest his hand upon Janus’ shoulder, but the retainer sharply swung the dull blade in his direction. Roman darted aside, avoiding the blow.

“But?” Janus mocked playfully. His eyes blazed with challenge and confidence. The prince couldn’t turn that down now, could he?

Once Roman had deposited his usual blade onto the bench he previously had occupied, he took up his own practice blade and the two men took up positions in the centre of the yard. They stood ready, swords gripped tight and muscles primed to react. For a moment, they were still.

Roman made the first move, taking a heavy swing at Janus. The retainer swiftly avoided the hit and returned with his own weaker response. Roman parried with ease. Thus began their dance. Immediately, the prince was surprised at how well Janus was doing. He’d been planning on taking it easy as he didn’t believe that the man would be able to keep up, but Roman was quickly finding that he was having to work almost as hard as he did when sparring with Logan. Janus’ technique was different and interesting, something new that Roman hadn’t fought against before. It kept his attention as he watched Janus move almost like liquid to avoid incoming hits, only to then follow through with his movement to throw out his own attack. It wasn’t predictable.

The prince hadn’t realised how distracted he was by his sparring partner. It was wholly unlike him to falter in a fight, but he clearly had, even if it were for just a second and Janus had taken full advantage.

The air left Roman’s lungs as he fell backwards onto the dirt-covered stone, his sword clattering as it fell with him. In his disorientated state, Roman was unable to react and grip the handle before Janus kicked it aside. The retainer, in the same fluid movement, placed the dull tip of the sword close to the prince’s throat and placed a foot upon his chest, leaving Roman with no place to move. He simply had to stare up at the victor of their bout. And stare, he did.

Janus’ chest was heaving as he attempted to gulp down breaths after their energetic fight, meaning the sword that was pointing at his throat sometimes raised high enough to tap against Roman’s chin. Sweat was dripping down the man’s face, glistening in the sunlight – which gave the impression of something like scales, thanks to the position of the sun. That same light was bouncing beautifully off of Janus’ now messy-looking hair, giving it an almost halo-like glow. Janus’ gaze was still as cocky and playful as when they’d started as he stared down upon the grounded prince like he were any other man. His lips were pulled up into a loose smile that exuded Janus’ particular aura and Roman refused to believe for a moment that it could even be put into words.

In short, Janus was gorgeous.

How Roman hadn’t ever noticed this man before was a puzzle that he would never truly find all the pieces for, but it didn’t matter. He was now seeing what a beautiful and alluring man Janus was and that was the important part.

A sudden clanging of metal had Roman screaming girlishly and Janus jolting away. It took a moment for them to notice the sound had come from a horseshoe that now rested on Roman’s chest. It likely had hit the blade of the sword and fell into place. As the two stared at it, a petulant whine came from the opposite side of the training yard.

Remus stomped over, a heavy pout on his face. The other prince was covered in grass, pieces of gravel and what looked to be mud – though no one would know for sure. “Damn it. I can’t believe I missed!”

Roman looked from Remus to Janus and back, utterly confused and lost. He wasn’t sure what to say. Thankfully, Janus asked one of the many questions burning in Roman’s mind.

“What were you aiming for?”

“Roman’s face.”

“Hey!” Roman scrambled to his feet.

Remus cackled and looked ready to bolt in the opposite direction. He did love it when Roman chased after him; it was one of the things Remus was always better at. He was smaller, faster and generally had more stamina – something he loved to remind everyone of in the most unpleasant and immature of ways. But the prince didn’t end up having to run as Janus stepped between them.

“Before you both decide to run laps, I have to know what happened to you, Remus.” Janus asked so casually, it was almost absurd.

The dirt-covered prince recounted his tale in a fast-paced ramble. Roman lost him after the first few sentences and instead turned his attention to Janus. The retainer was watching passively, and it looked as though he was understanding what Remus was saying. As he listened, Janus was righting his outfit and smoothing his hair back into place. It took almost no time for the man to look as put together as ever, yet Roman had no idea which look he preferred in the moment. He was already far gone on him.

“-and then they kicked me really hard! I have this cool mark, look!” Remus went to pull up his shirt, but Janus’ hands gripping his wrists stopped him. Remus started to whine and protest, but his retainer ignored him.

Janus, instead, had turned to look at Roman – who was quietly seething with jealousy at the touch his twin was currently enduring. “Many apologies, but I must see your brother to the infirmary.”

“Ah, right. Yes. I suppose that might be important…” Roman tried to keep the disappointment from his voice.

The retainer offered a smile, “I would rather like to keep my job. However, if things happen to… line up again, I hope you wouldn’t turn me away from sparring with you once more.”

Roman perked up immediately, “Uh, of course! I mean, I would love to spar with you again, if you’re free, of course. It’s, um… good training. Different techniques.” He was rambling.

Janus said his goodbye before grasping Remus by the shoulders, steering the prince towards the door. He stepped around and walked in first, ordering Remus to clean his boots a little before following him in.

The eccentric prince complied. He began to scrape the soles of his shoes on the stone steps. He also looked up to see his brother still watching him. Remus childishly stuck his tongue out before skipping inside, calling out to Janus.

“Wonderful… just… wonderful.” Roman muttered under his breath. He sighed and threw himself back down onto the bench, dropping his face into his hands. He was never going to hear the end of this now…


End file.
